


Deep Breaths

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: The Weasley's visit Harry before Christmas. Molly notices what she had missed before.





	Deep Breaths

The group of redheads waited patiently for the door to open.

Warnings of best behaviors and manners bounced between the members.

A chorus of “Yes, mum.” and “Okays” were thrown back.

_ His tongue peeked out from the corner of his lip from concentration.  _

When the door opened, their scarred professor welcomed them in.

Shoes were untied and left by the stairs.

And a plate of desserts were thrust into the host’s hands. 

_ But she could see the tears streaming silently down his cheeks. _

“Don’t be too loud. Avoid touching him without permission.”

The teacher instructed passing the plate off to the potion master.

“Be patient,” he turned back to the family, “He’s gone through a lot.”

_ “Harry, dear,” She asked his head snapping up, “What’s wrong?” _

“What happened?” It was the youngest. Her mother sent her a glare.

They had all wondered but haven’t got an answer.

“That’s up to him to tell you,” was the response.

_ “I just,” he grabbed his hair in frustration and tugged, “I can’t do it. I don’t-” _

He was sitting in the kitchen.

His eyes watched the snow fall through the window.

It took a moment to realize that there were others around him.

_ In that moment she saw the effect the muggles had on him.  _

He avoided hugs.

He nearly tripped over a chair when Percy stood to close.

Severus saw the panic and started regretting inviting others over.

_ He seemed so small, so unsure, so fragile.  _

He wasn’t the only one. 

The defense professor took half the family for a tour.

An attempt to avoid the claustrophobia that was attacking the boy. 

_ “Would you like me to show you how to wrap gifts?” She asked softly. _

As the body number decreased his breaths seemed to slow.

It was noticed any question about what happened was ignored.

At one point he sat on the floor holding a chocolate lab. 

_ “It’s so stupid,” He cried, “I’m so stupid. It’s simple. I just-” But she shushed him. _

They all spent individual time with him. 

It helped avoiding him becoming overwhelmed. 

With each conversation they started to see. 

_ “It’s okay.” she soothed to him. “It’s okay to ask for help. Even over small things.”  _

That he wasn’t the same person that left for holiday.

That boy was shattered.

He was broken upon repair.

_ She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, “You’ll be okay.” _

But there was someone new emerging.

Rising from the ashes was someone who was happy.

Who was strong beyond compare.

_ In the moment those words left her mouth, she knew it to be true.  _

  
  



End file.
